


Heavy Sanvich

by TeenaPai



Series: Heavy Sanvich [1]
Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-16
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-03-01 18:11:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2782700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeenaPai/pseuds/TeenaPai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Heavy likes sanviches.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> AN: if you read this, you know what you’re getting yourself into.  
> If you hate this, that means your a plain noob lol.

one day heavy go 2 sandvich shop. It was very hot day and heavy was rely hungery. he wanted one of dos yumi sandviches with extra meat and chese.gud sandvich. Sudenli, skaot ran out prom the shados and bonked heavys nose, shouting “YOLO SWAGGEROONIE BOOBASS MCGEE I GOT YOUR NOSE NOW WHATCHA GONNA DO ‘BOUT THAT BRO ALSO I MADE OUT WITH SASHA” and heavi was liiek “TINY MEN YU WILL CRAI – YOU TOUCHED SASHA I WILL KEEL YU” because he wasn’t luking, skaot tripped on a rak on the rod, and he triped and rolled down the hill (der was a hill dere, and so mani roks and rods) and heavy pulled him up and krashed him into a small cube (I think they used that cube in another game, it has heartz or something idk) and he found skaots money!!!!1 heavy took money and went to sanvich shop. He used money and buyed a sandvich wit extra meat and chese and he made out with it too but that’s another story.

 

The end.


	2. Heavy Goes Out W/ Sandvich

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heavy goes out to town and DOES THINGS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: if you read this, you know what you’re getting yourself into.  
> Crack fics, crack fics everywhere man

So yeah one day heavy decides to go out to town without the team but like brings his sweet tasty tangy sandvich with him(sandvich has this green cabbage dress and yellow mustard shoes plus a tomato hat for some strange reason)

They was going out along the road and people were liek, satrting and stuff and heavy started to get REEEEALLY annoyed so he shooted them real hard

Sandvich was like _"heavy my love let's go into this sandwich and like order sandwiches because it's not like I'm committing cannibalism nope no sir"_ and heavy was like _"sure lezz go"_ and they waited but the line was just soooooo long and sandvich was getting annoyed to so she poked him and pouted real hard. Heavy saw this and got angry at people so he took out his supermegagigantic gun and started shooting the place while he laughed maniacally. So people died and exploded everywhere and like, Sandvich stepped inside the shop and took snatched up a pair of clean and non-bloodied sandwiches and they ate it alllll up without batting an eyelid at the corpses around them and heavy like, looked at Sandvich , winked and said:

  _"I am Heavy Weapons Guy, and U are my new weapon"_

Sandvich blushes and punched him (causing him to sail thru 6 buildings damn woman/sandwich U STRONK AF) while she was blushing "d'oooohhhh das so sweet"

 

 

 

 

The end.

 

 

 

For now.


End file.
